To maintain a repository of five species of filarie, namely: Brugia pahangi in dogs, birds, and Aedis Aegypti; B. malayi in cats birds, and A. aegypti; Dirofilaria immitis in dogs and A. aegypti; Litomosoides carinii in birds, cotton rats, and Ornithonyssus bacoti; and Dipetalonema viteae in birds and Ornithodoros tartakovsky. To supply the foregoing research materials to qualified investigators. To pursue specified contract-related research.